Chaz Lee
Background Chaz Lee was drawn to this present shortly before the multiverses shattered. Before, he was an assistant to his father working on technological prosthesis when an attack on his father's office left him without his right arm and right eye. When Chaz was finally discharged from the hospital, he returned home to find his father was not waiting for him. Instead, he left for him a new arm and eye, torn notes on how they operated, and a letter telling Chaz to, in short, "make them your own and make them stronger, and in turn, strengthen those around you". Confused by what his father meant by "making them stronger", Chaz's first attempts at this while utilizing his new limbs created an explosion within the workshop and launched him through time and space, sending him to the year 2018. Now believing his father meant to become stronger in a practical sense, he began training his body, and eventually got his foot in the door at Lucha Underground, unaware of the trials and tribulations he would face. Debut Chaz debuted on Lucha Underground in October of 2018. At the time, he relied more on moves that he thought relied on raw power, thus he thought to emulate moves by "The Undertaker". During his early days, his signature moves were the "Augmented Choke Bomb" and a variation of the Tombstone piledriver. Present After a several month-long journey to the Nexus Training Mountain, Chaz and THE Jhake returned as High Voltage after Trashman Jones called in a favor when The Inquisition attempted to stack the deck against Jones. The match scored them a contendership for the Ballroom Brawl Tag Team championship. After a swift, but intense match against the Branded Vacants, High voltage won the Ballroom Brawl Tag Team championship title Relationships Black Hole Chaz's rivalry with Black Hole would begin after Black Hole, with the help of his Vacants, utilized dirty tricks and took advantage of a legally blind referee to win the "Big Oof" Championship Belt. Dismayed by the underhanded tactics on the part of Black Hole, Chaz swore to do whatever it would take to see that belt change hands. Chaz eventually won the right to challenge Black Hole for the "Big Oof" championship once more and defeated him by submission with the Steam Powered Claw Hireold A bitter, bloody rivalry was started with Hireold due to the results of the inaugural "Big Oof" Championship tournament. During the middle of their match, for reasons unknown to either man, Cesaro came out and distracted Hireold. During the distraction, Chaz took advantage of the opening and pulled Hireold into a roll-up pin, which ended the match by pinfall. Upset by what was seen as a dirty trick, Hireold made it his mission to bring down Chaz Lee. It began with attacks before matches and interruptions but came to a head when Hireold eventually won the right to challenge Chaz for the "Big Oof" title. In a one-on-one match, Hireold bested Chaz by pinfall and won the title. Emboldened by his new power, Hireold formed the "Triangle of Terror". As they began to stake their claim for dominance as a new faction, Hireold utilized the "Triangle of Terror" to continuously attack and demoralize Chaz. When the opportunity arose to get one more shot at the "Big Oof" title, Chaz took no chances and reached out for help. Justice Jake accepted the call and was in his corner through the match. With that bolstered support, Chaz defeated Hireold and earned the "Big Oof" championship once more. THE Jhake & HIGH VOLTAGE Chaz found a faithful ally in Justice Jhake after Jhake agreed to be in his corner for his match with Hireold. The two agreed on a partnership, and together, now make up the tag team of "High Voltage." They debuted shortly after the holiday timeskip, and have had each other's back ever since. After their defeat in the Bar-room Brawl championship match at Multimania, Justice Jhake departed to sort things out with himself, Temporarily ending ther duo. After a several month-long journey to the Nexus Training Mountain, Chaz and Justice Jhake returned as High Voltage when Trashman Jones called in a favor. The Inquisition attempted to stack the deck against Jones and the reunited High Voltage returned to help. Jhake and Chaz, riding the crowd's energy and the momentum from their return faced down the Ordo Vacantia again a week later, this time with the Branded Vacants' confiscated titles on the line. In a truly stunning fashion, Chaz's lightning quick pinfall over one of the Branded Vacants stripped the Ordo Vacantia of the Bar Room Brawl Tag Team belts, finally claiming the belts they lost the shot at back all the way at Multivania, Trashman Jones Chaz and Trashman Jones have had a friendly relationship ever since Jones helped him during the days of his rivalry with Vader, standing in his corner for tag matches against Vader and his allies. In return, Chaz has helped Jones where he could, including in his tag match against Mr. Touchems. Trivia * To date, Chaz has held the most solo titles in the Multiverse. Of them, the "Big Oof" championship has been in his possession the longest. * Each of Chaz's appearances are based on steampunk cosplays worn at conventions by his creator, Codenamechaz. * A common chant from the crowd is "Chaz it up!" Nobody is entirely sure what it means, but it's fun to yell.